Forbidden, Again
by Chrysluv257
Summary: She was a Miko, and he was a Hanyou. Two races not meant to be together, but somehow...InuYasha finds himself stuck in the very situation he doesn't want to be in...Again. InuYashaxKagome Rating may change to M later on!
1. Chapter 1:The Life of a Young Miko

{Author's Note}

Hey, I'm recently new on the scene as a writer, but I have been reading fan fictions like crazy on here. I am in love with a ton of couples, mostly from animes, but I have one or two couples from video games. Anyway…this is not my first fan fiction. My first one was called _Fireflies_, which is a Vegeta and Bulma oneshot (I love them! XD). You can check that fan fiction out by going onto my profile on here and clicking the link to it (but you already know that :P)

Without further ado, I would like to get on with _this_ fan fiction. This one will be a long one…or at least, I hope it will be. I am a major InuYasha and Kagome lover, so bashing to Kikyo would be something you would see…sorry for those who kind of like her or are for InuYasha and Kikyo (then why are you reading this?). The reason I wrote this is because I am not a big fan of taking historical animes and turning them into modern day stories. I'll read them, but they have to be pretty good to get my attention and keep me reading. Anyway, I saw a lack of these really long, sort of different ways of looking at the InuYasha and Kagome relationship. I like lemons and limes, but I am _not_ a big fan of the really…explicit ones where the language used to describe the actual act of it is trashy. I do not enjoy _reading_ hentai, and therefore, if I do make a lemony-lime thing in here, it will be as if it were from a professional romance novel. There will be no slang or actual body parts being described in it. Then how will I describe it? You'll see.

InuYasha: Will you _shut up_ and get on with it!

Me: * sticks tongue out *

Kagome: _Oswari!_

That brings me to one last point. I will be using some Japanese words here and there. Their translations will usually come _after_ or _before_ the actual word. The Japanese words will also be in italics, so it is easier to tell. And if you don't find the translation next to the word or near it, it will be at the bottom of the chapter. Thank you.

'Thoughts' Japanese or Exaggeration

Chapter One: The Life of a Young Miko

Kagome flipped her wet curls over her shoulder, shivering from the crisp fall air and cold river water. She hugged herself, grasping the small jewel that hung off of a string tied around her neck.

"The _Shikon No Tama_…" Kagome whispered, holding it up to her face. "You've caused us so much trouble…"

"Kagome," Kanade called from the river bank, "ye best get out of the water before ye get a cold."

"Of course," Kagome nodded her head, dropping the item in her hands to its resting place on her chest. She swam towards the river's edge and hoisted herself out of the water. Kanade had her clothes folded by the log they usually sat on when coming down to the river.

After slipping into her priestess clothes, she sat next to Kanade, warming herself by the fire Kanade had built while she bathed. It was a beautiful afternoon, and Kagome had spent her whole day outdoors because of it. She didn't mind spending the day by the river, however. The water was crystal clear and abundant with fish. In fact, Kanade and Kagome were better than usual when it came to the amount of fish they had caught. Kagome enjoyed the sun the most. It lit up the trees of the surrounding forest, and the light warmed up the sand on the river bank, making Kagome's bare feet feel comfortable walking to and fro. The sun was setting soon, so the air had become a little cooler than it had earlier that day, making a fire necessary.

"Soon it will be too cold for our trips to the river," Kanade whispered as she poked the fire with a twig. "Ye will have to find a hot spring to bathe in instead."

"I understand, Kanade-_sama_," Kagome whispered, grabbing her bow and arrows to put in front of her. She always had to be on guard.

"What troubles ye, child?" Kanade asked Kagome, noticing the sorrow on the young _miko's_ face.

"I have a bad feeling…" Kagome sighed, not taking her eyes off of the flames in front of her. She winced, remembering the visions and dreams she had been having. None of them had made any sense to her, and she didn't want to confide in Kanade for once. She wanted to figure this out for herself, but telling the older _miko_ seemed inevitable. Clutching the jewel around her neck, she looked to Kanade. "Something is going to happen."

Kanade nodded, "Ye have been having dreams and visions again?"

Kagome looked back at the fire, "But these…these don't make any sense."

"Tell me what ye see."

"Well…they all start out the same. I see your sister, Kikyo. She's in flames, holding the _Shikon No Tama_," Kagome began, playing with the jewel in her hands. "Then…the flames fade to black, and I see the rim of InuYasha's forest. There's a boy. A young boy with white hair and white, dog ears looks at the forest. He's crying…and an arrow goes through his back. As the arrow hits, he turns into a man. I run towards him, trying to catch him when another arrow goes through the air. I turn to see Kikyo, holding up her bow. And when our eyes meet, I find myself looking at me. Kikyo's anger is reflected in my eyes, and then they change again. This time the eyes are amber, and it's the man who got hit with the arrow...He draws his sword and races toward me. With one hand, he grabs the _Shikon No Tama_ around my neck and slices through me. I then wake up…"

"Hmm…" Kanade got up, throwing a bucket of dirt onto the fire to put it out. When she was done, she turned to Kagome. "Ye have never gone into the forest, have ye?"

Kagome shook her head.

"Well then, it has become necessary for ye to go," Kanade sighed, bending down to pick up her bow and arrows.

"Are you sure, Kanade-_sama_?" Kagome asked her, getting up from the log. "InuYasha's forest is forbidden."

"It is a dangerous place, but ye are capable of going in. Yer archery skills are exceptional, and if ye don't venture too far from the edge, ye should be safe from any major threats."

Kagome nodded, realizing that the answer to her visions and dreams laid somewhere in InuYasha's forest. However, she knew she would not venture into the forest today because it was nearing sunset, and Kanade had made it clear while she was growing up in her care that InuYasha's forest was a no. She was lucky she was even allowed to go in during broad daylight, and she knew Kanade would never let her go in at night. Still, Kagome knew of one place she could go today.

"Kanade-_sama_, would it be okay if I went to visit Kikyo tonight, and I can go into InuYasha's forest tomorrow?" Kagome asked Kanade as they walked towards their hut outside the village.

"I don't see why not," Kanade replied as the hut came into view. "I will prepare the fish while ye go to visit her."

"Okay," Kagome handed Kanade the fish they had caught and turned around to go down the path towards Kikyo's grave site.

Upon arriving at Kikyo's grave, Kagome put down her bow and arrows. She then got onto her knees before the grave, bowing her head in respect.

**'Hello, Kikyo.' **Kagome sighed, looking up at the grave. **'It's been a while since I came to see you with Kanade-**_**sama**_**. I'm sorry. I've been busy with protecting the **_**Shikon No Tama**_**. I don't know how you did it. Life as a **_**miko**_** is becoming too predictable. Everyday there is a new demon or human to fight, and it is very rare to have a break…But I guess you had to go through the same…However, these dreams are not the norm for me. Are you sending them to me? What is it I have to know? Am I in danger? Is the jewel in danger? What secrets does InuYasha's forest have in store for me?'**

Kagome stood up, bowing one last time. **'Goodbye, Kikyo.'**

She turned to see a figure stumble out of the forest. At first, she thought it was a drunken villager, but when it got closer and two horns were clearly visible at the top of the figure's head, Kagome knew it wasn't an ordinary visitor. She swiftly picked up her bow and arrows, getting ready for an attack made by the _youkai_. He walked towards her, and lunged with his red eyes glowing.

"Give me the _Shikon No Tama_, young _miko_," the demon snarled with his claw outstretched, trying to meet her face.

Kagome barely had enough time to dodge. When she did, she pulled out an arrow from her sack and shot it towards the demon. The demon charged, but that only brought on his death faster. Blood flew everywhere as the arrow made a direct hit. The arrow glowed, breaking the demon's body into thousands of microscopic pieces. They fell to the ground, making a pile of ash. The arrow had also disappeared, leaving Kagome alone again.

**'I guess I spoke too soon…' **Kagome shrugged, walking towards the path to Kanade's hut. **'I'm going to have to make some arrows before I go into the forest tomorrow…'**

With that thought in mind, Kagome collected twigs and certain plants to help make her arrows, and when she got home, she found Kanade sitting by the fire in the hut. There were two medium sized fish over the fire, still being cooked. Kagome sighed when the smell hit her nose. She smiled at Kanade as she put the twigs in a pile by the door and joined Kanade.

"I used another arrow while I was gone, so I thought it would be appropriate for me to make some more before I leave tomorrow," Kagome explained, leaning her bow and arrow sack against the wooden walls of the hut.

"A _youkai_?" Kanade asked, wondering about what had made Kagome use an arrow.

Kagome nodded, taking the fish from the fire and taking a bite out of it, "Why is InuYasha's forest forbidden?"

"It is the resting place of the _hanyou_, InuYasha," Kanade explained, taking a bite out of her own fish.

"A half demon?" Kagome cocked her head in confusion. "I've purified half demons before…"

"InuYasha is different. He isn't the average _hanyou_. His determination makes him stronger than he actually is," Kanade shook her head, her voice turning grave. "He isn't dead, but he is sealed to a tree in a sleep."

"That doesn't mean I have to worry," Kagome smiled at Kanade. "I could take on a sleeping _hanyou_."

Kanade smiled, "Ye always had that spirit in ye."

Kagome grinned before leaning over to take another bite of her fish. She knew she would be working late that night on some arrows, but she would not leave for InuYasha's forest until noon the next day. Therefore, she wasn't concerned with how much sleep she would be getting. Kanade went to bed right after dinner, and Kagome was grateful for it. The older _miko_ was getting tired more easily now. Kagome stayed up into the later hours of the night, carving away the bark of the sticks and adding the arrow on. By midnight, she had at least ten arrows done for the next morning. Kagome knew she would have to do at least five more the next morning before leaving because she heard that many demons and beasts resided in the forest. She needed to be careful.


	2. Chapter 2:InuYasha's Forest

{Author's note}

I liked writing this chapter because of a certain character that comes in *cough* *cough*.

InuYasha: We all know it's me!

Me: SHUT UP! You just ruined it!

InuYasha: Keh. Like _I _care!

Kagome: InuYasha…

InuYasha: No! Stop it Kagome…I didn't mean it…I…

Kagome: _Oswari!_

Me: Like a boss. (lol)

Anyway…InuYasha spoiled it for you, sorry…I hope you enjoy it anyways. I'm still going to have some characters from the actual manga come in here and there, and you'll find in places this story is similar to the actual manga. I meant it to be that way, so yeah…there will be parts similar to it.

_Japanese_

**'Thoughts'**

Translation for Japanese words is at the bottom of this chapter. Thank you.

Enjoy~

Chapter Two: InuYasha's Forest

Kagome looked at the wet grass as she climbed the hill to the edge of InuYasha's forest. She had woken up late this morning, causing her to leave later than expected, and the sun was going to set in two hours or so, not giving her enough time to search for an answer to her questions. She guessed she could stay after the sun set for a little while, but once it became dark, she knew she had to leave; the last thing she wanted was Kaede looking for her.

She reached the edge of the forest and looked up at the massive trees and mountains behind them. InuYasha's forest was huge, and Kagome didn't know how long it would take her to find the answer to her dreams. She might have to stay in there for weeks…maybe years. Letting out a sigh, she walked into the sea of trees, staying alert.

** 'I wonder if I'll come across the **_**Hanyou**_**…' **Kagome didn't know why, but she longed to see what state InuYasha was in. **'Who was this **_**hanyou**_** who so many feared? Why was he sealed? Who sealed him?'**

As each of those questions ran through her mind, Kagome found herself getting excited over the idea of finding InuYasha. His story made her curious, and Kagome was a cat when it came to curiosity. {A/N: Curiosity killed the cat? Familiar with this saying?} In fact, Kagome found Kikyou's story enticing as well, but Kaede refused to answer any questions about Kikyou. Kagome, in the beginning, thought it was because of Kaede's feelings towards her lost sister, but as time wore on, Kagome couldn't help but think that Kaede was hiding Kikyou's past from her to keep her from being afraid of the same fate. Kagome wasn't one to fear things, though, and so she tried, with no avail, to make Kaede see this. Nothing changed. The villagers were no help, either; they treated Kagome as if she were too pure to be around them, too pure to be associated with. This made her life a lonely one where her guardian and _sensei_ was also her only friend.

"Well, if it isn't a young _miko_?" a voice hissed, making Kagome freeze in her tracks.

Kagome glanced around herself, feeling lost and unable to sense anything. Taking out an arrow and setting it on her bow, Kagome braced herself for the first danger of her journey.

"Don't be afraid," the same voice continued. "I won't hurt you."

"Then show yourself!" Kagome yelled, her eyes darting to the source of every sound that made its way to her ears.

"My, my, such harsh manners…"

Kagome jumped, hearing something in the bushes to her left. She turned and aimed at the bush, ready for something—anything—to jump out at her.

"Answer me something, _Miko_," there was a pause and an intake of breath before the voice continued. "What is that energy coming from your chest?"

"Come, and I shall show you," Kagome replied, turning slowly. "I promise not to hurt you, if you do the same."

"I can't promise that…What if I want the source of that power, _Miko_?"

"Well then, I understand," Kagome replied, eyes searching for any movement. "Then, I must also break the promise."

"You look familiar…" a shadow loomed to the right of Kagome. She could see it out of the corner of her eye, but didn't acknowledge it. "You look like the _miko_ who sealed InuYasha to the tree...What is your name?"

"Come into the light, and I shall tell you my name," Kagome replied, loosening her grip on her bow to show the shadow she meant no harm unless it did.

"You smell like her, too," the voice continued. "Ghastly smell, but I see you have a bow an arrow. She was good at that."

"Who is this _miko_?" Kagome asked, lowering her bow.

"I have forgotten the name, and she left this forest many years ago," the voice paused. "I see…I know what is around your neck…"

Kagome, in a flash, had her guard back up; her bow and arrow were in place, and she was aiming at the shadow, "Well, what is it then?"

"Something that will make you break your promise," the voice replied as the shadow lunged as quick as lightening, "and me to break mine…"

Kagome shot her arrow, scathing the shadow and causing it to cry out in pain. Kagome could now see the _youkai_. It was half woman and half millipede, but a _youkai_.

"You'll pay for that, Wench," the _youkai_ hissed and in one quick movement had Kagome stuck within her coils, squeezing the air out of her.

Kagome writhed in her hold, trying to get her left hand free.

"How does it feel, _Miko_?" the _youkai_ crackled. "How does it feel to know that you failed at protecting the _Shikon No Tama_ and are about to lose your life?"

With her left hand free, Kagome plunged her arrow into the body of the _youkai_. She retracted her coils, screaming in sheer pain. Kagome fell to the ground and immediately got up, and she began to run deeper into the forest.

**'I've got to get to a bigger clearing…I'm stronger where I have more room!'**__Kagome realized that she had no training in wooded areas. Always having some space to run, dodge, and shoot from a distance, she was not use to close combat, giving her a disadvantage.

A few yards away…

A boy hung on a tree with an arrow pinning his chest to it. Through the some odd years he had been asleep, vines had grown over his body, pressing him further to the tree in a deadly hug. Still, he seemed as if he were part of the tree, as if he were always there. The forest would be nothing without him; it wouldn't have a name.

Something, a force of sorts, coursed through his body, awakening him from his slumber. Smirking, he opened his eyes, for the first time in decades, and sniffed the air, scowling at what he picked up.

**'I can smell you, Wench. Come, I've been meaning to see you, **_**Miko**_**.'**

Kagome stumbled into a clearing, bending over to catch her breath. She didn't notice the boy on the tree, but he noticed her.

"_Oi_, Wench," he called out to her. "So out of shape that a mere run tires you?"

Looking up to see who had the audacity to insult her in such a way, her eyes widened with realization on _who_ was talking to her.

"That's right, Wench," the boy smirked, nodding his head. "I'm awake. Looks like your seal isn't as strong as you thought it was."

Kagome straightened and answered, "Seal? I put no seal on you."

"What are you talking about?" the boy screamed, angry at her denial. "You shot this arrow! You sealed me to this tree!"

She walked forward, climbing onto the tree's roots that had grown above ground. When she was as close as she could get to him, she replied, "I'm not the _miko_ that sealed you. Take a look."

He looked down at her, his amber eyes scanning her every feature, "But your scents…they were identical…"

"That may be, but I am not who you think I am. My name is Kagome," she smiled up at him.

"Keh," he looked away from her, slightly blushing. "Don't smile at me as if we knew each other. I don't like to be familiar with _mikos_."

"Okay, then," Kagome jumped down from the tree roots.

"Eh?" the boy noticed her retreat. "Where do you think you're going? Get me down, wench!"

"Why should I? I don't know you," she winked one of her brown eyes at him before jumping to the ground.

"Keh! Like you didn't know who I am!" the boy hissed, annoyed by her ignorance. "I'm InuYasha!"

Kagome turned, eyes wide. She had a nagging feeling it was him when she first saw him, but how could that be, "InuYasha…" **'What is he doing awake?'**

Coils surrounded her again, throwing her unto InuYasha and keeping her there.

"Eh?" InuYasha squinted. "What in damn's name…?"

"Thought you could escape me, _Miko_?" the voice from before chuckled.

"Damn it all," InuYasha snickered, making Kagome look up at him. "I can't smell it because of your horrible scent!"

"Well, excuse me," Kagome hissed, glaring at him. "I can't really help that because of the certain situation we're in."

"Shut up, Wench," InuYasha commanded her. "We wouldn't even _be_ in this situation if you hadn't shown up."

"Give me the _Shikon No Tama_," the _youkai _demanded. "Or I'll squeeze it off of your fragile, little neck."

InuYasha's eyes flashed, looking down at the woman against him. **'She has the **_**Shikon No Tama**_**? Hmm…this **_**is**_** interesting…'**

"_Oi_, Wench," he tried to get Kagome's attention.

"I told you my name," she replied, irritation behind every word that passed her lips. "Use it."

"Just listen to me," he rolled his eyes. "I can get us out of this mess if you break the seal on me."

Kagome, under Kaede's tutelage, had been accustomed to seals and spells, but she wasn't familiar with InuYasha's. **'How am I supposed to do that?' **She looked around, trying to find some clue. **'Does he know how to?'** She glanced at him but shook her head at the idea. **'He's too arrogant. I'll never hear the end of it…Besides, he's a **_**hanyou**_**. What could he possibly know about seals?'** Scanning his body, she came face to face with the arrow in his chest. **'That's it!'**

Just as Kagome was about to pull the arrow from his chest, the coils around them got tighter, smashing her closer into InuYasha.

"Stop squishing me, Wench!" he yelled, looking down at her.

"I'm sorry," she said between clenched teeth. "It's not like I _want_ to be in your personal space."

"Keh," was InuYasha's reply. "Any woman, much less a human woman, would _kill_ to be this close to me."

It was Kagome's turn to laugh, "Oh, yeah. Every girl…especially the one that sealed you to this tree."

Apparently, that struck a nerve; his confident expression turned to fury, "Damn wench! How _dare_ you insult me in such a way! I will rip you to pieces when I get out of here!"

"I'm the only one that can break the seal," Kagome pointed out. "So I suggest you stop threatening me."

"I think I've given you enough time, _Miko_," the _youkai_, long since forgotten by Kagome and InuYasha, interrupted their quarreling. "Give me the _Shikon No Tama _or die along with the _hanyou_."

With all the strength she could muster, Kagome freed her right arm and reached for the arrow. Once her hand came in contact with it, the arrow glowed a magenta color; it deteriorated in her hand until there was nothing left. InuYasha smirked, managing to free his right hand.

"_Iron Reamer Soul Stealer_!" he yelled as he dug his claws across the coils surrounding him and Kagome.

They retracted, causing Kagome to fall to the ground with a thud. InuYasha managed to break free from the vines around his body and was in the air, fighting the _youkai_. Kagome got up off the ground, knowing she had to either escape before InuYasha noticed and warn the village, or she had to find a way to contact Kaede for help.

"Don't you dare try to escape, Wench!" InuYasha yelled at her as he brought his claws down on the _youkai_. "You have something I want, and I _will_ kill everyone in your pathetic village to get it."

**'Well, that crosses off idea number one.'** Kagome sighed, knowing the only way to get Kaede. **'If it attracts other demons, so be it. The more to stall dealing with InuYasha, the better.'** She opened her mouth and let out a scream so loud that InuYasha stopped in mid attack to cover the two, white, dog ears on his head.

"Damn, Wench! What do you think you are doing? You'll cause more trouble!" InuYasha hissed, recovering from the loud wail the _miko_ had let out.

Outside the Forest, in the Village

Kaede and many villagers looked to the forest, listening to the loud scream that had emitted from it. Kaede's eyes widened with realization as she got up from her garden, "Kagome…"

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER…**_

{Vocab}

_Miko_…Priestess

_Shikon No Tama_…The Jewel of Four Souls

_Youkai_…Demon

_Hanyou_…Half Demon/Half breed

_Iron Reamer Soul Stealer_…InuYasha's attack with his claws.

_Oi_…Hey, an improper way to get someone's attention

_Sensei_…Teacher


	3. Chapter 3:Friend or Foe?

{Author's note}

It's been a while…sorry. I've been busy with school and the holidays coming up! So, late one Saturday night, I found the time to do this chapter. I am so excited! The plot starts to unfold more!

InuYasha: Happy Holidays, Wenches and Bastards!

Kagome & I: INUYASHA!

InuYasha: One…Two…Three—

Kagome & I: _OSWARI!_

Me: Like a boss…

Sorry for InuYasha's foul mouth. Kagome is still trying to get him to censor it sometimes…But we are all grown ups here, aren't we?

InuYasha: PRECISELY! So I should get off with it!

Me: That is not the point!

Again, I am not a fan of cursing, but I had to put it in to keep InuYasha in character, and to add humor from time to time. Plus, the characters and readers should be old enough to say and know about such profanity!

_Japanese_

**'Thoughts'**

Translation for Japanese words is at the bottom of this chapter. Thank you.

Enjoy~

Chapter Three: Friend or Foe?

InuYasha brought down his claws on _youkai_ for the last strike. The _youkai_ was no match for InuYasha, and that scared Kagome; she was in no setting to fight InuYasha, and she also noticed that he wasn't a normal _hanyou_.

**'He's strong, stronger than any **_**hanyou**_** I've come across. What am I going to do?'**

Kagome looked at the person who could be either friend or foe. His long, silver hair cascaded down to a few inches passed his waist; he was wearing a red _haori_, and Kagome recognized the material. It was made from the fur of the _hi-nezumi_, or fire-rat, making it stronger than armor, but not stronger than a pure arrow.

"Now, Wench," he turned to look at her, "it's your turn."

Kagome backed up against a tree, not knowing what to do. She could run, but he would catch up to her. Stabbing the_ youkai_ bought her some time when she made a run for it, but InuYasha wasn't close enough for her to do it. There was a bit of a distance between him and her, making her bow and arrows look promising; she took an arrow from out of her pouch and set it on her bow.

"Make a move, and I'll shoot you," she glared at him, hoping threats would buy her enough time until Kaede came; for some reason, the idea of killing or purifying InuYasha didn't sit well with her. There was so much mystery behind those amber eyes, and she wanted to know his story.

InuYasha frowned, flexing his fingers, "Do you think I give a damn, Wench? I've been attached to a tree for _Kami_ knows how long! A _miko_ and an _arrow_ won't scare me. Better come up with something clever."

**'Damn…he's fearless. Can I dodge him until Kaede gets here? He is pretty fast, but I've dealt with flying **_**youkai **_**before…'**

"Time's up, Wench," InuYasha smirked, getting ready to pounce. "I think you're out of options! Goodbye, _Miko_!"

With that, he lunged, but he wasn't fast enough; Kagome had managed to dodge his attack. She shot her arrow, cutting his shoulder; he whirled around, growling at her, and lunged again. Kagome was in the middle of drawing another arrow when she saw his second attack; she dodged it, stumbling slightly.

"You're quick, but your aim is off," InuYasha hissed, running towards her. "_Iron Reamer Soul Stealer!"_

"_InuYasha_!"

InuYasha paused in front of Kagome, and she looked around him, smiling at the owner of the voice.

"Ye are done tampering with Kagome," Kaede had her arrow drawn, and many men around her were pointing their arrows at InuYasha as well.

"Kaede!" Kagome exclaimed, smiling.

"Kaede?" InuYasha's eyes widened. **'Kikyou's little sister? She's an old hag now…? How long was I asleep?'**

"Ye are correct, InuYasha," Kaede nodded her head, beckoning to Kagome.

Kagome ran around InuYasha and towards Kaede, but she was stopped by something cold around her wrist.

"Not so fast, Wench," InuYasha smirked, and his amber eyes danced. "I told you that you have something I want, and I _will_ kill your pathetic village for it."

Kagome frowned, distraught about all the children in her tiny village; they wouldn't grow to get married nor have children of their own. InuYasha wouldn't think of that while slicing them into pieces; he would just think about his stupid wish—whatever that was—and how he was going to live after he got it. She had to stop him.

"Kaede!" she turned to look at her _sensei_. "Don't shoot! Give me the necklace…"

Kaede lowered her bow, "Are ye crazy, child? InuYasha cannot live! He will destroy everything in his path to get the _Shikon No Tama_!"

"I won't let him," Kagome's eyes locked with hers. She was determined, and she wanted Kaede to know this. **'InuYasha will be **_**my**_** responsibility—my **_**big**_** responsibility—but I want to let him live. There is just something about him…something almost…human about him. I know he is half human, but he seems a little more humane than the other **_**hanyous**_** I've faced. He's different, just like me, and I want to help him…**

Kaede sighed, lowering her bow completely, "I can see there is no way to convince ye. InuYasha will be yer responsibility, Kagome, and I am trusting ye…"

"I know, Kaede-_sensei_," Kagome nodded, glancing at the confused and irritated _hanyou_ grasping her wrist. He looked like a child to her, and his expression made her smile.

"Here ye go, Kagome," Kaede threw a dark blue and white necklace towards her. Kagome caught it with her free hand.

"Keh," InuYasha snorted, putting his fists on his sides. "If you think that that puny necklace is gonna…"

Kagome threw the necklace over his head, and InuYasha slapped her hands away.

"What the hell? I appreciate the gift, but…" InuYasha tried to take the necklace off, but it wouldn't go above his chin. "Damn it! What is this, wench? I can't get the damned thing off!"

Kagome had turned her back on him, and she was walking towards Kaede. She couldn't help smiling at his reaction. **'He really **_**is**_** a child…'**

"Where do you think you're going, Wench?" he yelled, leaping in the air. "We've got a fight to finish!"

Kagome stopped and opened her mouth, "InuYasha…_OSWARI!"_

Instantly, the necklace glowed and threw him to the ground. He lost his breath from the impact of the ground against his body, and after a moment or so, he got up, "What _is_ this damned thing!"

Kagome chuckled, turning to look at him. She put her hands on her hips, "That necklace will throw you into the ground every time I say…_Oswari_."

InuYasha was slammed into the ground again, letting out an, "Oof!"

Kaede and the men from the village started to laugh, and Kagome joined in. She couldn't help it. His expression was priceless, and he kept trying to take off the necklace.

"_Oi_, Wench! Why won't the damned thing come off?" InuYasha asked, sitting cross-legged on the grass; he looked up at her with his black eyebrows furrowed, expecting an answer.

"The necklace won't come off. Only _I_ can take it off," Kagome explained, coming over to him. "And you can't force me to. I'll just keep saying-"

InuYasha's hand was over her mouth before the accursed word could pass through it, and he was glaring at her, "Don't you _dare_ say it!"

Kagome was shocked. **'He **_**really**_** is fast. I wonder why he didn't use this speed in our fight…he surely would have killed me if he did…'**

InuYasha removed his hand from her mouth and turned his back on her, watching the sunset. **'Damn **_**mikos**_**. They always manage to make a mess of my life…What am I going to do now? There is no way the Wench is going to take this necklace off of me, and because of it, I can't get anywhere near the **_**Shikon No Tama**_**!'**

"Kagome," Kaede put her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "It is getting late, and we should be getting back to the village. This forest is no place for us at night."

They both looked at InuYasha, who had been silent for a few moments now. He had his arms crossed over his chest, and a serious look was on his face.

**'He does look angry…'** Kagome watched with concern as his white ears twitched.

"InuYasha?" Kaede broke through his thoughts.

"What, Hag?" InuYasha replied with poison in his voice and gaze.

Kaede frowned, "Ye ought to be killed for what ye have done, but ye are lucky Kagome gave ye mercy. If it were me, I would have killed ye."

InuYasha scoffed, "Like you _could_, Hag."

"Come along, Kagome," Kaede ushered her over to the group of men. She narrowed her eyes at InuYasha over her shoulder. "_Some_ people just can't be grateful…"

…

Kagome was trying to sleep when she heard a noise coming from the roof of the hut she shared with Kaede. She stared at the straw ceiling, trying to place it. **'A squirrel? No…this noise is too loud to be a squirrel. Bird? No.'** She heard it again, and she cursed; there was no way she was going to be able to fall asleep with it. She pulled back the blankets and got up, and while walking to the door, she glanced at her bow and arrows. She let go of her braid, which she was playing with absentmindedly, and grabbed her weapons. After slinging the sack of arrows over her back and putting her bow over her shoulder, she walked out into the cool, night air and inhaled a deep breath of the crisp, fresh air.

**'Such a beautiful night.'** She looked up at the sky and twinkling stars before turning to look at the roof of her hut, and what she saw made her blink and rub her eyes a few times. **'I must be dreaming…'**

"_Oi_! Wench!" InuYasha exclaimed from his sitting position on her hut, causing Kagome to wince. **'He's so damn loud; he'll wake everyone up!**'

"Be quiet, InuYasha!" she hissed, bringing her pointer finger to her lips. "You'll wake everyone!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "Like I care, Wench! Now, get me something to eat!"

Kagome thought she wasn't hearing correctly. **'Did he just demand that I make him food?'**

"Excuse me?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips and arching an eyebrow at him.

"I said make me some food. Are you deaf, Wench?" he glowered at her, crossing his arms over his chest. **'Damn humans. Can't hear shit.'**

"My name isn't 'Wench'," Kagome replied, yawning. "It's Kagome. Ka-go-me."

"I know that, Wench-!"

"I'm not 'Wench,'" Kagome yawned, yet again, walking towards the hut's door. "And you'll be hungry until you learn who I am."

"Keh," InuYasha stuck his nose in the air. "I don't need a _miko's_ food anyway…"

Kagome ducked underneath the cloth that hung over the hut's opening to the outside; she pulled back her blankets and lay down. Closing her eyes, she smiled. **'He's no foe, and maybe, he'll become a friend…'**

{Vocab}

_Oswari_…Sit

_Youkai_…Demon

_Hanyou_…Half-breed/Half Demon

_Haori_…Type of clothing

_Hi-Nezumi_...Fire-Rat

_Kami_…God

_Miko_…Priestess

_Iron Reamer Soul Stealer_…InuYasha's attack with his claws

_Sensei_…Teacher

_Oi_…Hey, an improper way to get someone's attention

_Shikon No Tama_…The Jewel of Four Souls


	4. Chapter 4:The Miko's Name

Chapter 4: The Miko's Name

InuYasha was lounging back on the tree branch with a disgusted look on his face. His stomach had been growling all night, and he hadn't slept, making his mood even fouler as the sun rose. **'Damn wench…I'm starvin'.'**

Just as he thought this, the smell of fish and bread made its way to his sensitive nose. Groaning in the desire for the source of the smell, InuYasha closed his eyes and licked his lips. **'That smells good…'**

"He's _here_, Child?"

InuYasha's ears twitched at the sound of Kaede's ancient, cackling voice, and he sat up from the tree trunk, looking down at the river below with vigilance. Kaede sat with Kagome around a makeshift fire at the riverbank; two fish were over the fire, cooking to perfection and taunting InuYasha. He wanted food _so_ bad, and knowing how things went yesterday, he knew they weren't going to be willing to share. He could try stealing them…** 'If I try that, the wench will surely say…the **_**word**_**…'**

"He was on the roof of our hut last night; I could hear him," Kagome told Kaede as she took out her braid. She planned on taking a bath after breakfast, and after that, she was going to seek InuYasha out. He had been alive during Kikyou's time, and Kaede's time as a child; he was bound to know a lot about both of them. **'I also wonder where he came from…Does he have a home? Family? Friends? What did he want with the **_**Shikon No Tama**_**? And most importantly, who sealed him to that tree, and why?' **Kagome remembered the rude way he demanded she make him food, and she realized that he wasn't going to be so willing to tell her what she really wanted to know…

"I wonder where he is now…" Kagome voiced her thoughts, looking up at the sky.

"_Oi_, Wench!"

"Speak of the devil…" Kagome mumbled, turning to look up at the _hanyou_ that had made his presence known. "How many times do I have to tell you?" she got up from her seat on the log and put her hand on her chest. "My name is Kagome. Not '_Miko_,' and certainly not, 'Wench.'"

"Keh," he crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his nose in the air. "Like I _care_!"

"What is it ye want, InuYasha?" Kaede narrowed her eye at him.

His stomach answered that, and in embarrassment, he crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. Kagome brought her hand to her mouth, trying to suppress the giggle that threatened to escape her lips. Seeing this and hearing the tiny noise that _had_ made it passed Kagome's lips, he turned bright red, mostly from the humiliation the situation had given him.

"_O-oi_!" he stammered, taking a step forward with his fist in the air. "It ain't funny! You refuse to cook me somethin', Wench!"

Kagome looked at him underneath her eyelashes, beaming, "I thought the _infamous_ and _courageous_ InuYasha could hunt and cook for himself."

Kaede coughed, failing to hide her amusement in the interaction between the pair. InuYasha, however, did not find anything humorous in that statement.

"That ain't the point, Wench!" he frowned, remembering the few times he tried the task she believed he should be able to do. Hunting was no problem, and InuYasha took pride in his superior ability when it came to such a skill; cooking, on the other hand, was not one of his talents. He winced at the memories of cooking his game; in the end, they turned into a week of retching, the taste of ash overriding his sense of taste and smell, or burnt clothing. **'Of course, the Wench doesn't know this. She'll just assume I can't hunt, which is worse than being a bad cook, and if I defend myself, she'll assume I'm lying.' **Instinct that came from his father's side gnawed at his pride and thoughts; it was a dishonor to be considered a poor hunter—especially by a female. **'Why should I care? She's just a pathetic human—a **_**miko**_**.'**

"I told you that I would cook you something if you asked me properly by addressing me with my _name_," Kagome couldn't understand why he refused to accept such a small condition. **'Would it kill him to put aside his pride for food?'**

"Keh."

…

Kagome watched InuYasha carefully as he sat on the river bank a yard away from her. He had been sitting there with his legs and arms crossed, looking up at the sky, for the whole day. Of course, after their little exchange a breakfast, InuYasha had stormed off, allowing Kagome to bathe in peace, but she still had Kaede stand watch. InuYasha didn't seem like the perverted type, but one could never be too careful.

She bent over to grab an article of clothing from the bucket to wash in the river water, and as she came back up, she glanced at him once again. He was paying her no mind, and he was peacefully in a world of his own. **'I wonder what he is thinking about…He looks as if he is far, far away.' **After scrubbing the _yukata_ in the river, she put it in another bucket next to her that was halfway full of dripping wet clothes. Bending down to scrub a dirty _kimono_, her eyes wandered the young _hanyou_. His clothes looked dingy and worn from the years he had spent attached to that tree. **'Does he wish to have his clothes washed?'** She then noticed the blood stain on his shoulder, and their fight from the previous day had come back to her in a rush. Her arrow had grazed his shoulder and that was most likely the result. **'I feel bad, now. I know I probably shouldn't because he **_**did **_**attack me, but he saved me from that **_**youkai**_** yesterday…'**

InuYasha had felt eyes on him for a while now, and he finally snapped out of his thoughts when the feeling had passed the five minute mark. Turning, he noticed the _miko_ was the owner of the gaze that had been on him. He arched an eyebrow, puzzled by her behavior and expression; she looked as if she were in a daze…a saddened daze. **'Is that pity in her eyes?'** He let out a growl at that thought; he needed no ones' pity.

"_Oi_! Wench," he called to her, hoping it was enough to get her to snap out of it.

She quickly turned away from him, ignoring his call; she knew that as long as she acknowledged him when he called her that way there would be no progress towards her actual name.

"Wench!" he called for her again, but she didn't look at him; she didn't even give him a glance. This angered him. **'She couldn't be **_**that**_** deaf, unless she just became deaf a few seconds ago!' **He got up from his sitting position and walked over to her, paying no mind to what she was doing, and grabbed her wrist. _That_ got her attention.

She looked up at him with confusion written all over her face, and InuYasha smirked, trying hard not to laugh and keep the seriousness in the exchange. **'Well, there's a first. I've never seen someone look at me like this before…Well, unless **_**she**_** did, but she was always too calculating and serious for me to tell her emotions. I had to rely strictly on the tone of her voice and her actions, but **_**this**_** girl is entirely different. Her mood changes like lightening, and it's so easy to read.'**

** 'Why is he looking at me as if I amuse him? Why is he looking at me **_**at all**_**?'** Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, not knowing the reason behind his abrupt action; he never touched her before, unless he meant to kill her, "What is it, InuYasha?"

"You didn't answer me when I called," he said almost in a growl-like fashion, and his amber eyes met hers, stabbing them with their intensity.

"You didn't call me," she replied, smiling slightly and cocking her head to the right. "You called a 'Wench.'"

His eyes danced at this response, but his aloof expression never changed. Still, Kagome could conclude that he had found pleasure in her response because she dared to give it.

"You _are_ a wench," he smirked, but Kagome felt that it was his version of a smile…or at least, as close as she would get from him to a smile.

Suddenly, a bell broke through the silence of the forest and the hush of the river water over the rocks. Kagome turned her gaze towards the village, her eyes widening. **'That's the warning bell…something must be wrong…'**

InuYasha had already let go of her wrist, rushing into the trees; he knew that bell all too well. It rang the day he was sealed…** 'Whoever it is, they're here for the **_**Shikon No Tama**_**, no doubt.'**

Kagome was down below him, as he ran through the trees. InuYasha felt like he had to give her some credit. **'She's pretty fast…for a human, but I'm **_**faster**_**.' **InuYasha sped up, feeling the need to win this competition that had been established between them, even if it hadn't. His pride wouldn't allow him to let her beat him to the village.

When Kagome arrived at the village, people were already running around, screaming, and a fire had started, spreading from hut to hut like a plague. Gasping, Kagome skidded to a stop, looking for the source of the chaos, and she hardly noticed the _hanyou _who was already at the village gates, sniffing the air.

"…I smell _crows_," a low growl formed in the back of his throat, and his gaze turned fierce as his eyes darted to the skies over the village.

Kagome followed his gaze, spotting the black, circling figures in the air, "Fire breathing crows…"

She ran towards the village, dodging falling beams from the huts falling around her, and InuYasha followed closely behind her, leaping from roof to roof and only touching the spots that could still sustain life. The crows were just in Kagome's sight when a woman ran up to her, screaming and pulling on the sleeve of her kimono, "Please, Kagome-_sama_! My daughter is trapped in our hut!"

Kagome turned her head to where the woman was pointing, and what she saw didn't look promising. The hut was consumed in flames, and she was surprised it was still standing; she would be lucky if the child was still in one piece when she got there. With this in mind, Kagome dashed into the hut, bringing her arm over her mouth to prevent herself from inhaling the fumes. Coughing, she jumped out of the way of a falling beam and scanned the small room. In the corner of the room, a girl sat, shaking and gasping for air. Kagome ran towards the child, scooping her up into her arms, but when she turned to look at the doorway, a beam blocked her way out. **'Now what? I can't break through the walls…and this roof is going to collapse any second!'**

A loud sound filled the room as the wall on the other side of the hut fell down, revealing InuYasha, "Keh! You sure now how to get in trouble, _Miko_!"

He came over to her, coughing, and wrapped an arm around her waist; he would have thrown her over his shoulder, but she had a child in her hands. Instead, he told the kid, "Hold onto Kagome's neck, tight."

She did as she was told, and InuYasha took Kagome's arms, doing the same to his own neck. He ran through the hole he had made in the wall, and out into the village where the mother waited for her daughter.

"Oh, Sakura!" she cried, opening her arms as the child let go of Kagome's arms and ran towards her.

Kagome smiled, letting go of InuYasha, but she kept her left arm over his shoulders for support. The smoke had made her temporarily weak, and she wasn't sure if she could walk, much less shoot an arrow at the crow _youkai_, yet. She coughed, causing InuYasha to glance at her with his cold eyes.

Feeling as if she had to assure him, she smiled and said, "I'm okay. Thank you for saving us."

"Keh," he looked in the other direction, letting go of her waist. "I didn't save you because I _wanted_ to; _you_ have the _Shikon No Tama_."

"Right," she beamed anyway because, typically, he could call it whatever he liked, but in her mind, he helped them; He really did have a heart.

Kagome decided she would talk to InuYasha later because there was still work to be done; the crows were still circling, and it wouldn't take long for them to find out she held the _Shikon No Tama_.

"Kagome," someone called her name, and Kagome turned to see it was Kaede. She was a little breathless as she continued, "the village is empty; they all evacuated."

Kagome nodded, knowing it was better and easier this way; the last thing she wanted was for someone to get in the crossfire. She let go of InuYasha, but she could hardly walk; how was she going to get high enough to shoot the crows? She pondered this for a few minutes, nervously biting her lip. **'Kaede is too old to jump or climb, and InuYasha…'**

"Keh," InuYasha walked over to Kagome, wrapped his arm around her waist, and threw her onto his back. "I don't know how your race survived the last few hundred years because you humans are so weak."

"I-InuYasha!" Kagome gasped as he jumped onto the roof of a nearby hut, putting them much closer to the crows.

"You should be high enough to shoot," he remarked bitterly, glaring at the circling crows above them.

Kagome didn't say anything as she took out an arrow and set it on her bow. She took aim and shot at the first crow; it was a direct hit. The _youkai_ evaporated into the air, along with Kagome's pure arrow, but the other crow took notice of the _hanyou_ and young _miko_. In an instant, he was right in front of them, ready to breathe fire on the girl who killed his brethren. InuYasha was too fast for him, though.

"_Iron Reamer Soul Stealer!_" InuYasha leaped up with Kagome on his back and brought down his deadly claws on the _youkai_. Extremely hurt to the point it could die at any moment, the crow fell to the fires below, and Kagome felt a feeling of relief wash over her as their enemy fell.

She looked at InuYasha over his shoulder, "Can you take me to the river? We need to get rid of this fire."

InuYasha just nodded, shocking both himself and Kagome.

…

It was late at night, and most of the villagers had built make-shift tents for the night. The lucky ones were taken in by the few families that still had homes, but most of the village had been destroyed to the point it would take many days for it to be restored to its former glory. InuYasha had suggested building some of the huts out of stone, knowing the only thing that would have trouble when it came to fire would be the straw roofs. Kagome found it quite odd to see InuYasha helping them. She knew he was capable of kindness, but she hadn't expected it to come out this soon; however, she wouldn't complain. It was settled that work would begin tomorrow, and Kagome had given up her spot in Kaede's hut to allow some of the younger children to sleep there.

Yawning, Kagome added a few twigs to the fire she had built down by the river, her chosen place for the night. InuYasha had disappeared sometime before dinner, knowing he wouldn't be allowed to participate, but Kagome was more than willing to give him some food. He had helped them out, and just because he still called her a "wench" didn't mean he should go hungry. Pulling her legs towards her chest, Kagome looked up to the sky, searching it for something that always gave her hope. Once her eyes settled on the twinkling star, she smiled; the North Star had always given her a sense of security, for Kaede had told her when she was really young that the North Star would help you get to where you needed to go.

"_Oi_."

Kagome turned, looking over her shoulder at the shadow that had emerged from the surrounding forest. Smiling slightly, she acknowledged him, "Hello, InuYasha. Did you need something?"

"Keh," he replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "_You_ know what I need, but you refuse to give it to me."

"I'm sorry about that, InuYasha," Kagome turned to look at the flames as they stretched towards the sky. "If you can wait until tomorrow, I will cook you some game."

Sensing something was off, InuYasha proceeded with caution over to the fire, and he waited for her to nod at him before sitting down by the fire. Putting a hand on his knee, he stared at her suspiciously, "You got a fever or somethin'?"

She giggled at this, "No; I just wanted to thank you for what you did today. We all really appreciate it."

He smirked, "Don't get used to it."

"I won't," she winked at him, hugging her legs.

**'What was that?'** InuYasha wondered, feeling his heart skip a beat. He brought his hand up to his chest and gasped in pain.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked, straightening her legs and leaning towards him.

InuYasha didn't answer right away, but when he shrugged off his shirt and undershirt, he let out a sigh. **'All that jumping around today opened the wound in my shoulder…'**

When Kagome's brown eyes fell on the deep gash on InuYasha's shoulder, she immediately recognized it; she had caused it with her arrow the other day. **'Why didn't he tell me?' **she thought, feeling guilt grasp her heart tightly. **'I really have been a wench towards him…'**

"InuYasha, let me see it," she fell to the ground next to him and took his arm gently in her hands.

InuYasha's first instinct was to throw her across the forest for touching him, but he relented and relaxed his arm in her grasp. Her scent was the first thing he noticed because it hit him in waves, and he couldn't find what he didn't like about it. **'It's like **_**hers**_**, but if I'm this close, I can smell the distinction. The Wench's smell is subtle and has a hint of lily, and **_**hers**_** was always a strong combination of lavender and pine without anything to calm it down. The Wench had the lily in there, making the lavender and pine subdued and almost calming…'**

"InuYasha?" brown eyes were staring expectantly into his. She had asked him a question, and he was too engrossed by her scent to answer.

"Hmm?" he asked, still drunk from the lily, lavender, and pine.

"I said I'm going to have to heal it and wrap it up," Kagome told him as she let go of his arm and put both of her hands over the gash.

"Heal it? You have healing abilities?" InuYasha's brows furrowed in confusion. '_**She**_** never had healing powers…'**

Kagome just nodded as she closed her eyes and concentrated on his cut. Light flowed from her hands, and the power flowing from her hands was enough to make both InuYasha's and her own hair lift in the air. InuYasha watched his cut intently, seeing it growing smaller and smaller until there was nothing left.

"How did you…?" he took his arm and examined his shoulder closely.

"Be very careful," she warned him. "The skin is still weak, and I need to wrap you up in order to keep the wound from reopening."

As she said this, she tore a piece of her sleeping robe's sleeve off and wrapped it around InuYasha's shoulder; InuYasha opened his mouth to protest the action. He didn't need her to heal him or rip her robe for him. She was his enemy, and he was hers; they should be treating each other accordingly.

"There," Kagome smiled as she was about to let go of his arm.

InuYasha snatched his arm away from her, even though it was barely in her grasp. Seeing the frost in his stare, her face frowned, letting her hands fall to her lap and looking away. **'So much for friends…'**

"I could have healed by myself," InuYasha told her, standing up abruptly. "I _am_ part demon, allowing me to heal faster than humans."

"I'm sorry," she smiled faintly, looking up at him as she stood up. "I just wanted to help."

"Keh," InuYasha walked away, not bothering to cover up his bare chest, and Kagome couldn't help noticing the scar on his perfectly toned, but dirty, chest.

**'It's probably from the arrow…'** She watched him leave, and he turned around to look at her. Realizing she had been caught staring, she averted her eyes and blushed, "Good night, InuYasha."

"You're going to sleep?" he arched an eyebrow at her.

"Humans need sleep, InuYasha," she told him as she walked around her fire to the blankets she had laid out.

"I know that," he replied. "I just thought with me here you would be more…"

"Alert?" she smirked at him as she laid down on her makeshift bed.

"Yeah."

"I'm not worried about you, InuYasha," Kagome yawned, turning on her side and away from him to face the river. "Even if you did try something…I am an extremely light sleeper."

He scoffed at this, and turned away from her. Before he jumped into his chosen tree for the night, however, he glanced at her one last time, "Thank you, Kagome."

Kagome sat up at the sound of her voice, but by the time she turned to look at him, he had already disappeared in the trees; Kagome slept peacefully with a soft smile gracing her lips that night, knowing she was just one step closer.

{Vocab}

_Oswari_…Sit

_Youkai_…Demon

_Hanyou_…Half-breed/Half Demon

_Haori_…Type of clothing

_Hi-Nezumi_...Fire-Rat

_Kami_…God

_Miko_…Priestess

_Iron Reamer Soul Stealer_…InuYasha's attack with his claws

_Sensei_…Teacher

_Oi_…Hey, an improper way to get someone's attention

_Shikon No Tama_…The Jewel of Four Souls

_Kimono_...Type of clothing

_Yukata_...Type of clothing


End file.
